911
911 is the second part of the 17th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on November 5, 1997. Synopsis Dexter is watching an episode of his favorite TV show Action Hank, only for it to get interrupted by the Emergency Broadcast System. Plot Dexter watches an episode of Action Hank where The Claw and his minions set up a trap for him, eventually, Action Hank defeats the minions, he then forces The Claw to handover an unnamed girlfriend of his who's tied up at the moment about to be eaten by alligators. This frustrates Hank until Claw sends out his other minions like The Wrecking Crew, Black Ninja, and Bertha the Barbarian in which Dexter faints from the drama. And just when the battle begins, the episode was interrupted by Tom Kenny announcing the Emergency Broadcast System which Dexter decides to search for emergencies in town and heads for the lab. Meanwhile, Dee Dee finds the EBS and gets interested by it and mimics the beeping sound. With a little help from the Computer, Dexter finds an emergency of a cat stuck up in the tree, and with the help of the Robottron, rescues him, and Dexter says "This is an emergency?" and the cat licks him for saving his life. Back home, even though the signal is still going, Dee Dee's laughing for unknown reasons as if she was watching a comedy show. Dexter finds another emergency where of course a road bridge was broken in which the students on the bus were about to fall. But luckily with Dexter's help, Dexter uses a spare road piece to fix it, the students were safe, except, they crash into a tree. Meanwhile, Dee Dee gets scared because she thinks she's watching a horror movie and she couldn't watch. Dexter, by surprise, finds out the EBS is still going and complains "This cannot be!" He then runs off, leaving Dee Dee scared and all alone in the living room watching a horror movie. Later, Dexter finds and emergency of a pregnant in need of help, with the help of Dexter as a doctor, her baby is born, and says that it's a girl, but the cabbie corrects him in saying that's a boy. Back in the living room, Dee Dee complains about somebody named Jeffrey how had done something to someone else named Marsha, and Dexter wonders what Action Hank is doing? But Dee Dee corrects him saying that it was Jeffrey, and notices that "he's at it again!" And once again, Dexter runs off. This time, a very big emergency has been blown into town, because the dam exploded and Dexter uses a big bucket to stop it, that water came in handy because there was a fire emergency near a skyscraper and he puts it out. Later, Dee Dee was then joined by Mom and Dad and Mom comments that the EBS is wonderful. Dexter then gets emergency one another after another, until finally, warn out when the EBS Signal ends and the announcer says "This concludes our test of the Emergency Broadcast System". If this was an actual emergency (technical problems in broadcast), the signal you heard would've been followed by information." Dee Dee, teary-eyed, thinks it's sad and she loves sad endings. Once she leaves, Dexter notices that the EBS test took so long, the Action Hank episode ends, leaving Dexter crying that he resolved every emergency problem for nothing. Quotes *Dee Dee: No! No! Don't go in there! screams I can't watch! *Dexter: This cannot be! *Dee Dee: screams *Dee Dee: How can he do that to Marsha? *Dexter: Oh boy, oh boy, what did Action Hank do now? *Dee Dee: It wasn't Action Hank, Dexter, it was Jeffrey. *Dexter: Are you crazy? *Dee Dee: Would you look at that? He's at it again! *Cop: The dam's blown! *Dee Dee: I love a sad ending. Boy, that was the greatest program ever. Trivia Notes *Last appearance of Action Hank. *Dee Dee has an overactive imagination when the EBS signal was beeping. Production Notes *Final episode Ace Conrad storyboarded. Errors/Goofs *Strangely, Dexter confuses a baby boy with a baby girl in this episode, twice. **Dexter doesn't say "whatever". Cultural References *This episode is slightly inaccurate. It premiered in 1997, but on January 1 of the that year, the EBS had been replaced by the Emergency Alert System (EAS). Later airings fixed this, but did not incorporate Specific Area Message Encoder tones, since it could be too scary for audiences. **Additionally, the EBS test lasted the length of the episode. Normally, tests would only be 30-60 seconds, and in 1997, it was highly unlikely for a national air raid drill to be carried out post-1991. **Furthermore, the Emergency Broadcast System test in this episode starts off right away with the announcement "We interrupt this program for the Emergency Broadcast System," and does not indicate it is merely a test until the end of it. While this was obviously to heighten the drama of the episode, real EBS/EAS tests must make it clear when starting that it is only a test. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter